


What Are Friends For

by Bmarvels



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Non-Graphic Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been close friends since they were kids, but after they entered high school they began to hang out with different crowds even well into the community college they both attended. Even though they didn’t hang out as much as they used to, they are still the closest of friends and find time to hang out with one another regardless of circumstances. This time, Natsu gets cheated on by a girlfriend and wants to get back at her so asks Lucy to help him.





	What Are Friends For

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this scene for fun as potential for one of my stories but decided to change it into my very first fanfic and very first piece made public...I hope you all like it!

Lucy busies herself reading a book in one of her favorite cafes after finishing her day of classes. All of her work was caught up and she wanted to spend the rest of her day relaxing with her nose in one of her favorite books, but that feeling didn’t last long.

“Hey!” She hears a familiar voice say getting closer to where she’s sitting. It was Natsu. It’s always Natsu. Who else could possibly choose the perfect timing of ruining her perfect plans. She hears him lean in close with a hand on the armrest of her chair, not bothering to wait for her acknowledgement of his presence. “Want to put those acting skills of yours to the test?”   
  
She looks up from her book to look at her friend raising an eyebrow to question him warily, “what do you have in mind?”   
  
“Come on, it’ll be worth it. Have I ever lead you wrong?” He smiles at her with a wink.

  
She sighs and shuts her book. “Alright, spill it. What happened?”   
  
Realizing Lucy has seen through him- again- he huffs and falls into the seat across from her. “It’s my girlfriend. Well, ex now.”   
  
“Oh, no,” She sympathizes, her full attention on him now. “What happened?”  She scoots closer to the edge of her seat, placing her book beside her to rest her arms on her knees leaning into what Natsu was about to tell her.    
  
“I don’t want to go into all of it right now,” he starts. “Basically I was going to see if you would mind pretending to be either some random girl or my next girlfriend in front of her. Nothing too crazy besides acting like you’re into me to make her feel worse about what she lost than how I feel about her becoming a tramp to me.”   
  
“So basically our usual deal? I’m in.” She says with finality jumping from her seat. “Come on. She isn’t going to see us here, is she?” With a small smile, Lucy extends her hand out to him to encourage Natsu out of his seat for them to get going. This isn’t the first time one of them has asked the other for this kind of favor. Most of the time it was her asking him to make an ex jealous but she’s played the role for him too when he really needed it. It was just their mutual way of helping each other through hard break ups.    
  
With a side grin, Natsu takes her hand to help him out of his seat. “I knew I could count on you!” He pauses to look at her. “Um, you might want to change though.”

 

  
A couple hours later, the two friends find themselves in a club with loud, thumping music and colored strobe lights illuminating the dance floor.    
  
“How are we going to get back at your ex here? This place is packed!” Lucy yells over the music for Natsu to hear her.    
  
“My buddy saw her here hanging on some guys and found her making out in one of the back corners. She’s here. All we have to do is be in her range of sight.” He replies closer to her ear.    
  
As they scan the crowds for his ex-girlfriend, Lucy starts swaying to the beat of the music as they walk and slide between people to get through the crowd. They end up at the bar and decide to order a couple of drinks while Natsu continues to scan the crowds looking for the familiar face. Their drinks arrive and she starts working on hers since she doesn’t know what the girl even looks like.    
  
“You know, this is why I’m supposed to approve of your girlfriends first.”    
  
His head snaps towards her to hear what she said putting a pause on his search. “What?” He yells over the music.    
  
“I said this is why I should meet your girlfriends first so I can approve of them otherwise this wouldn’t have happened.” She raises her voice in case he really couldn’t hear her the first time knowing how well his hearing is.    
  
Natsu laughs and puts a hand on the back of his neck, one of his nervous twitches. “Yeah, I guess you’re right but honestly would anyone be good enough for your approval?”   
  
Taken aback by that question, she asks, “what does that mean?”   
  
“You’re my best friend. Probably closer than any sibling. Doesn’t that mean being over protective and ‘no one is good enough for my boy’ type thing?”   
  
Lucy bursts with laughter. “I’m your friend,” she emphasizes, “not your mom!” She playfully punches his shoulder. “All I meant was, you don’t let me meet any of your girlfriends if I’m lucky to even get a name out of you and none of them have lasted. It’s your call and it’s your life but I know you. I know what you like and what you’re into. And I know girls, for the obvious reason of being one. You’re handling this break up fine but what happens when something worse comes your way next time?”   
  
He opens his mouth to say something then stops, thinking about what his friend just said. He knows the reason why she’s never met any of them. If he doesn’t think they’re good enough to meet her, then he knows they won’t be around long to begin with. And Lucy might tell him who she’s dating but she doesn’t introduce the guy to him either. Her reasoning is always in case they ever have to come across this situation where she needs him to make the ex jealous. Maybe he was doing the same thing and didn’t think about it before. Just as he goes to tell her, a familiar face crosses his vision. “There she is,” He says to his friend with a pointed finger.

  
Lucy turns in her barstool to look where her friend is pointing to: a blonde with a slim figure.  _ So that’s his type? _ She thinks to herself. Sure, she’s pretty with her waist length wavy blonde hair that shimmers and with the tight clothing hugging her hips to help accentuate the lack of a butt of this girl but she makes up for it in the package upstairs. With a shrug of her shoulder, Lucy sets her drink down and grabs Natsu’s hand to drag him around the crowd to cut off the girl’s path. “Hope you’re ready,” she turns her head and says with a smile, still dragging him along. She sees where the girl is going and makes a mental calculation of the best route to take to either accidentally bump into her or for them to be the first thing she sees when she emerges from the crowd. Opting for a mix of those two options, Lucy pulls harder at her friend’s hand to change their direction.    
  
_ Almost there...now! _ She spins herself and pulls Natsu into her, locking her lips onto his and moving her hands around his neck to keep him in place at the sudden change of pace. Her back bumps up against “someone”, so she slowly withdraws her lips from her friend to turn and apologize.    
  
With her friend in a daze trying to catch up with what just happened, Lucy looks at the girl with heavy lidded eyes, dropping her voice lower to sound a little drunk without slurring her words. “Oops,” she giggles, “I’m so sorry about that. Are you alright?” She snakes her arms around Natsu to hold them close together and looks dreamily up at him. He looks down at his friend and can’t help but be captured by her gaze. Unconsciously, his arms wrap around her waist holding her to him as he continues to stare deep into her chocolate colored eyes. They remind him not only of the sweetest chocolates but they also resemble the color of the woods from his childhood in the fall season. The trees and leaves transitioning from their vibrant greens to soothing browns, nature in its purest form filled with life, wonder, mystery, and even nostalgia. He can’t make himself look away until he hears his name being shouted at him. Finally, he looks up to see where his name was being called from and standing there is some blonde. His ex! He almost forgot what they were doing! His friend sure is going to go far in the theater world..   
  
“Oh. Hey, Jenny,” Natsu finally acknowledges. “Didn’t see you there. What’s up?”   
  
“What do you think you’re doing?!” She yells furiously at him with a leering glare.    
  
“Oh, well since you were out fraternizing and bedding other guys I decided we were done and I’d go off and do other things of my own, too.” Natsu looks back down at his friend who has started cuddling up against his chest and shoulder, one arm still hanging onto the side of his neck and her fingers tracing the muscle lines almost tickling him. Jenny just stands there with her jaw hanging and then Lucy takes back control of the situation.    
  
“Well it was really nice meeting you, Jaime.” She says with a bubbly giggle, purposely saying the girl’s name wrong to really rile her up. Lucy wiggles her fingers at the girl and pulling Natsu deeper into the crowd to resume their interrupted kiss in case his ex was still watching.    
  
Her fingers tangled into his hair holding him close as their lips press hard together. Then she begins to explore. She opens her mouth just a bit hoping he follows her direction. When she feels his lips part ever so slightly, she takes in his bottom lip lightly sucking it into her mouth and nibbles softly on it. He tightens his grip on her hips in reaction so she pushes her hips closer to his. She slides her hands down from the back of his neck to trace the muscle lines on his chest and feels his heart beat racing. She tries to take it a step further and snakes her tongue out to trace his lips. That’s when she begins losing control.    
  
His body feels electrified and on fire! His hands clutches onto her hips which are nearly flushed against his own. He feels her tongue against his lips and he can’t stop himself from meeting it with his own. His mouth opens up but instead of allowing her tongue entrance he forces his tongue to her. Tasting the inside of her mouth, wrestling for control over her tongue, he continues to explore every bit of the kiss and deepens it. He gingerly bites on her tongue and then bites on her bottom lip causing a moan to escape from her. Feeling the moan more so than hearing it over the music boils the blood running through him. He finally moves his hands from her waist trailing up her sides, her back, and into her hair securing her close to him, to keep her from moving away. Her hands have settled on his waist with her nails slightly digging into his skin just under the hem of his shirt on his hips. Their hips now flushed together, a hardened muscle begins to take form between them.    
  
Lucy feels the reaction coming from him and slowly moves her hands over his to try and break their kiss apart casually and slowly. Realizing that neither of them took a moments breath during their lip lock, they stand there looking at each other almost gasping for the air their lungs were demanding. She glances around them and see that his ex is indeed gone. “Looks like she’s gone.”   
  
Natsu continues to just stare at her. His brain doesn’t register what she just said as he can’t stop thinking about what just happened between them and being swept away with it all. Finally, his brain registers that she’s saying his name trying to get his attention. Little did she know, she has exactly that.    
  
“I’m sorry. What-” his voice catches so he clears his throat to try again, “what did you say?”   
  
Lucy starts to blush under his intense gaze and hopes he doesn’t notice as she tries to play it off being due to the heat and sweat from the club. “I said she’s gone. Your ex, Jenny?”   
  
Again, his brain finally catches up to what she’s talking about and remembers the whole reason why they were there. “Oh! Right! Well I guess we can get out of here then,” he chuckles nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “Take out and Netflix, then?”   
She smiles and chuckles softly. “I’m thinking more towards ice cream tonight. Maybe tomorrow night or this weekend for our usual?” He responds with a single nod and begins to turn away to lead the way out until Lucy’s hand holds onto his more firmly to keep him from going. Natsu looks back at her with a raised eyebrow as she intertwines their fingers in a hand holding fashion and hanging onto his arm. “Gotta keep up appearances until we’re gone, right? She might still be here and see us leaving.” Another nod from him as they proceed to leave holding hands but he wraps their intertwined hands around her so his hand also rests on her hip. She leans onto him with her other hand on his side now and with his free hand settled in his back pocket, all the while thinking about the night’s series of events.    
  
_ Is she really that good at acting or is there maybe more to it? Do I want there to be more to it?  _ His thoughts running wild with one question after another making him feel more confused about how he’s supposed to feel towards his friend now. His friend. They’ve always been there for each other. They grew up together. Why would things change now?   
  
Similarly, she has questions running through her head. Acting was always easy for her. That’s why she got into drama and theater. It’s like being able to act out and be a part of stories that she grew up reading and wanting to be a part of. This was her way of being able to live an adventurous life- by becoming different characters in different stories with their own adventures. Is it possible she just got caught up in the moment like she tends to when acting? She can’t stop thinking about the way he kept looking at her. Maybe he just wasn’t prepared for what she might do. He never was one to think out plans all the way through which is why he always left it up to her to make the plans and set them in motion.  _ We’re just friends, though. Right? _ She wonders to herself.  _ He doesn’t see me that way. He just finished comparing me to a sibling earlier. It’s never been more than that but this felt different, or is there just a part of me that wants to think that? _   
  
Without a single word exchanged between the two, they finally reach the doors and feel the cool breeze of the night lick at their skin. It was a good contrast from the heat and sweat from inside. Finally, and a little reluctantly, she lets go of his hand and steps out from his side to stand facing him. Feeling the absence of her presence at his side was more noticeable than he expected.    
  
“Well that was fun.” She said to break the silence between them.    
  
“Yeah,” he replies cupping his hand to the back of his neck, again. “Thanks again for doing that. I think she bought it. You were pretty great in there. Guess all those rehearsals of yours really came in handy.” He tries to keep from looking her in the eye but notices her doing the same.    
  
“Oh, well thanks,” she chuckles softly intertwining her fingers together behind her back to keep from fidgeting. “You did pretty well yourself in there. Although that line of yours to her was pretty cheesy,” she jests lightening the mood, “but I definitely think you convinced her that you aren’t hung up over her anymore.”   
  
“Actually, I’m not.”

  
“Not what?” Lucy asks with a slight cock of her head.   
  
“Hung up over her.” Natsu clarifies. “I think I was when I first found out about her cheating. I mean I was furious. But after tonight, I think I really am over her. I think you really helped me get over her.”   
  
“Well, I’m always here to help. And I’m glad you’re over her. Did she really sleep with those guys?”   
  
“Probably. By the look on her face, I wasn’t wrong. I just connected the dots and assumed she didn’t just stop at making out even if she did get caught. My buddy probably just didn’t want to rub salt into an open wound.”   
  
“Well, it’s good to have friends who have your back,” Lucy says with a smile. “Thanks for always having mine.”   
  
Natsu chuckles. “I’m the one who should be thanking you. Tomorrow, I’ll take care of the food.”   
  
She punches his shoulder. “It was your turn anyways! Dummy..”   
  
In better spirits, they walk back towards Lucy’s home talking among themselves as friends do, ready for some ice cream to conclude the night. But, with the lingering thought of the night’s previous events wondering  _ what if?  _ still on the back of their minds.

 


End file.
